Lumbar discectomy, a procedure that may treat radiculopathy by surgically removing herniated nucleus pulposus to achieve neural decompression, is a common spinal surgery. Conventional discectomy techniques do not adequately repair an annular defect such as a hole or breach, created in an annulus either pathologically due to a disc herniation, or by the surgeon during the procedure, and presents the surgeon with a dilemma. The surgeon may elect to remove only the herniated portion of the herniated nucleus pulposus impinging on the nerves, which treats the radiculopathy, but increases the risk of post-operative reherniation of the remaining nucleus pulposus within the disc. Alternatively, the surgeon may elect to perform extensive debulking, in which most of the remaining nucleus pulposus material is removed in addition to the herniated portion to minimize the risk of post-operative reherniation; however, the risk of post-operative disc height collapse and resulting lower back pain typically increases.